Mother, How Are You Today?
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Namiko membuka surat dari putrinya. Dan senyumnya mekar melihat kabar baik yang dia dapatkan dalam surat itu.


**Title:** Mother, How Are You Today?

**Summary:** Namiko membuka surat dari putrinya. Dan senyumnya mekar melihat kabar baik yang dia dapatkan dalam surat itu.

**Pairing:** Baca dan tebak~! :D

**Rate:** K+, ato T? K+ aja, deh…

**Disclaimer:** durarara! masih tetap bukan punyaku. Aku berencana untuk merubah fakta itu di masa depan nanti.

* * *

Mother, how are you today?  
Here is a note from your daughter  
With me everything's okay  
Mother, how are you today?

Mother, don't worry, I'm fine  
Promise to see you this summer  
This time will be no delay  
Mother, how are you today?

I found the man of my dreams  
Next time you will get to know him  
Many things happened while I was away  
Mother, how are you today?

* * *

Namiko membuka amplop di tanganya. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Sambil duduk di kursi tuanya yang empuk dan nyaman, dia membaca surat dari putrinya.

_Okaa-san,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Kuharap kau sehat-sehat saja. Dan sebelum kau menerorku, aku akan bilang sekarang; maaf, aku jarang mengirimimu surat. Yah… pekerjaanku benar-benar menumpuk, padahal aku kan tidak pernah menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Huh… aku kesal._

_Oh, ya, sebelum kau juga menerorku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, aku akan jawab sekarang, karena aku tahu apa yang akan kau tanyakan. Hehe. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Aku ingat untuk makan tiga kali sehari, aku tidak sering-sering begadang, aku makan sayur, buah-buahan juga, dan lain-lain. Jadi, jangan khawatir, ya?_

_Lalu, sepertinya aku bisa libur sebentar musim panas nanti, nanti akan kuminta cuti juga supaya liburku makin panjang. Jadi aku akan datang mengunjungimu dan Otou-san. Tenang saja, kali ini aku pasti akan datang, kok. Jadi buatkan makanan kesukaanku yang banyak._

_Terus, aku tahu kau juga akan menanyaiku tentang… __pasangan hidup__. Tebak apa? Kali ini aku membawakanmu kabar baik, Okaa-san. Aku bertemu dengannya, dan mungkin hal ini terdengar cliché, tapi kurasa dia adalah belahan jiwaku. Kuharap kau akan menyukainya. Akan kubawa dia kesana musim panas nanti._

_Oh, ya. Aku belum memberitahu dia seperti apa. Aku lupa. Ya, namanya Orihara Izaya. Hm… matanya merah, rambutnya hitam legam, lalu… aku tidak bisa menceritakan banyak hal tentangnya padamu karena hal itu hanya akan memenuh-menuhi surat ini. Segitu saja dulu tentangnya. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tetap berharap kau dan Otou-san akan menyukainya. Karena aku akan tetap menyukainya walaupun kalian tidak setuju. Dan jika hal itu yang terjadi… aku minta izin untuk kawin lari dengannya, ya, Okaa-san? Hehehe…_

_Hmm… mungkin sampai sini dulu suratku. Ada terlalu banyak yang ingin kuceritakan, dan sepertinya tidak akan muat kalau kutuliskan sampai sepuluh halaman juga. Lagipula, disini sudah malam, dan aku ingin tidur sekarang. Tidak, tidak, ini pertama kalinya aku bergadang selama dua bulan ini, sungguh. Akan kuceritakan semuanya ketika aku kesana saja, ya?_

_Aku sayang padamu_

Dan surat itu selesai sampai disitu. Namiko tersenyum lebih lebar. Anaknya ini suka sekali kelupaan menuliskan namanya di akhir surat. Mungkin karena dia terlalu sering menggunakan handphone untuk e-mail, SMS, dan lain-lain, dan itu tidak membutuhkan nama pengirim ditulis di akhirnya.

Sambil tetap tersenyum, Namiko membuka laci disamping kursi tuanya dan mengeluarkan kertas, sebuah amplop dan pena dari dalamnya.

Hmm… apa yang harus dia tulis untuk putri kesayangannya, ya?

Sepertinya sebuah ucapan selamat akan menjadi topik yang bagus. Tapi dia tetap harus mengingatkan anaknya untuk menulis nama di akhir surat juga, ya?

Maka, pena tuanya bergerak lincah di atas kertas, menorehkan tulisan-tulisan yang rapi untuk anaknya.

_Putriku sayang,_

_Aku tahu kau baik-baik saja, tapi aku akan tetap menanyakan ini; bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Oh, ya, selamat kau sudah menemukan belahan jiwamu, Okaa-san turut senang mendengarnya. Dan tenang saja, aku akan mengizinkanmu kawin lari, kok.__ Kalau kemungkinan terburuk itu terjadi. Dan kuharap tidak._

Wanita tua itu tersenyum. Ah, awal surat yang baik. Apa lagi yang harus dia tulis sekarang? Ah, benar…

_Dan Orihara Izaya… bukannya dulu dia musuh bebuyutanmu? Hmm… sudah kubilang, kan, dari dulu? Benci itu langkah awal dari cinta. Jadi Okaa-san tidak heran kalau kau akhirnya menemukan bahwa dia adalah belahan jiwamu,_

_Ah, benar. Aku hampir saja lupa menuliskan ini. Kau lupa lagi menulis namamu di akhir surat. Jadi, Okaa-san ingatkan lagi, jangan lupa mencantumkan 'Heiwajima Shizuko' di akhir suratmu lagi._

Dia meletakkan penanya dan berbalik memandang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam di sofa di dekatnya yang terlihat gugup karena sedang diinterogasi oleh suaminya, Heiwajima Kichirou.

Senyumnya berkembang.

Apa harus dia tuliskan juga bahwa sekarang Izaya sebenarnya ada di rumahnya untuk meminta izin melamar putrinya?

Mungkin itu sebaiknya jadi kejutan untuk musim panas nanti saja.

Kembali memegang penanya, Namiko menulis lagi.

_Dan aku__,__ juga Otou-san__,__ akan tidak sabar menunggu musim panas tiba._

* * *

Dan itulah fic yang saia buat ketika saia mendengar lagu lawas yang liriknya ada di awal cerita ini. Sungguh, itu lagu enak banget. Dan saia suka sekali sama itu lagu. Okay, saia suka lagu-lagu zaman sekarang juga, the GazettE, Olivia Lufkin, dan lain-lain, tapi lagu-lagu lama juga enak-enak lho. Sampe-sampe saia dibilangin sama temen, jangan-jangan saia ini orang dari zaman dulu yang ke zaman ini dengan bantuan mesin waktu. Tapi, saia bales dia, kalo itu bener, berarti saia ini jenius, dong, bisa bikin mesin waktu?

Dan dia cuman ketawa. Okay, itu ga usah dibahas.

Hm… tentang Namiko dan Kichirou, saia baca anime wiki, katanya itu nama orang tuanya Shizuo. Jadi, saia pake aja… hehehe…

Saia harap anda semua, para reader-san, menikmati cerita ini seperti saia menikmati menulisnya.

Sekarang, minta ripiunya~! :D

Ahahaha…

Salam,

Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
